a drop in the ocean
by sydneyporter463
Summary: Olivia is a waiter and a scientist helping her best friend Jane find her beloved Thor. But one night when the strange anomaly appears they assume it's Thor coming back. But who they find, isn't who they were expecting. They help the God of mischief himself, but soon after loki is "better" he finds himself falling for this waitress. But, will he set aside his plan for her a mortal?
1. Chapter 1

hey** guys what's up its me with a Thor fan fiction this time! Like, I've been wanting to do a Thor fan fiction for SOOO long and what finally motivated me to do it is seeing Thor 2, which by the way was AWESOME! And plus I am a TOTAL loki fan girl and a hiddleston fan girl as well! So this is a mortal/loki fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it love you guys!**

* * *

Olivia white tossed her note pad, pen and apron on the bar " my shift is over jess!" She called out to behind the bar "alright sweetheart see you tomorrow!" A women yells to her from the kitchen. Olivia turned on her heel and ran out of the bar and stopped outside of the door. She put her hands in her skirt pockets and sighed tiredly looking up at the stars finding different consolations . "Hey." Olivia turned her head to the right and saw a women with deep brown eyes, the same as hers, pale skin and light brown hair falling over her shoulders. "Hey, jane." Olivia greeted as jane handed her a cup of coffee and held her own in her hands "any luck finding him?" Olivia asks. "Not yet. But we'll find him." Jane says trying to keep confidence in her voice "it's been 2 years. Are you sure we'll find him?" Olivia says unsure.

"Yes, Thor said he will return. He promised."

Olivia nods "okay. I will keep looking but, no promises. K?" She says "k." Jane sighs "come on, let's go home." Olivia says.

They both get into Jane's white van Olivia on the driver's side and jane on the passengers side. Olivia started the engine and drove down the street towards Jane's lab. "What time is it?" She asked "11:30 pm."Jane said groggily and Olivia groaned putting her head in her left hand and keeping the other on the wheel. Jane looked over at the desert and saw a small light in the night sky growing and covering the stars like a curtain. She rubbed her eyes then squinted not believing her eyes as the greenish bluish aroura covered the middle of the sky and waved like a scarf in the wind, she remembered the familiar glow and her heart stopped. "Olivia! Look the sky!" She yelled and Olivia immediately looks at the top of the desert then slammed her foot on the pedal and made a sharp left turn. She speeded down the rode and towards the veil of light "it's the same strange anomaly that brought Thor here it could be him!"Jane yelled her heart racing "well, I guess we'll find out!" Olivia yelled as she started speeding down the dirt road. They both kept their eyes fixated on the veil as the middle of it started to twist then something started falling out of it like a... comet. "What in the...world." Jane mumbled at the falling object "that's nothing like the first encounter..." Olivia said her voice trailing off. The aroura faded and all that was left was the falling object that quickly hit the ground so hard that they could feel it from where they were. "Go! Go!" Jane yelled worryingly and Olivia turned to the right and drove down a hill and turned on the bright white lights as they approached the sight of where the comet fell. Jane and Olivia looked at each other "what the hell was that?" Olivia asks "I don't know, that was nothing like when we found Thor." Jane said as she looks forward. She widens her eyes "OLIVIA STOP!" Jane yelled and Olivia immediately slammed the brakes and they both jerk forward as the van comes to a sudden halt. Olivia looks forward both eyes widened breathing heavily as her heart raced at the sight in front of her. Jane and Olivia looked at each other then jump out of the van leaving the doors open. They both stop in front of the van and look at the ground to see a man in golden armor and black and green outfit underneath it and a long, green cape behind him. " Oh my God." Olivia said as she runs towards the unconscious man and drops on the ground beside him. She turns him over on his back then gasps covering her mouth knowing who it was immediately as she saw his face. "Olivia..." Jane dragged on worryingly, Olivia took her right hand and placed Two slender fingers on the sighed of his neck then sighed "my God he's alive, Jane!" She said shocked. Jane runs up beside Olivia "who is he?" Jane asked and Olivia uncovered her mouth and combed two black strands of hair off his brow.

She examined his face for a moment making sure she was right on who this man was. He had pale skin, slicked back raven black hair that goes down the back of his neck. His pale face was to pale-angular, solemn. His black, hawk like eyebrows were furrowed slightly causing his brow to wrinkle ever so gently. He had a noble nose, cheekbones and chin, and a firm quiet mouth, His entire body was lightly covered in dust- and the left side of his face had blood spilling down it from a gash on his head.

"Jane...this is Thor's brother." Olivia said holding her breath and Jane stays quiet from shock. Jane and Olivia looked at each other "Jane, we need to get him back to-" Olivia was interrupted by a weak groan. They look down at the man and his eyes fluttered open.

LLLLLL

Loki opened his eyes and was blinded by a white light and a sharp pain in his entire torso. His head was throbbing and he could feel something loose in his upper torso scrape against his lungs every time he took in a deep breath. Then, a figure appeared above him. A women with deep brown eyes, straight chestnut hair that goes over her shoulders and tucked behind her ears, pale skin, and soft features. She looked at him with worry sketched in her soft eyes "hey, he's waking up." Her voice echoed through his head making his headache a little worse. At first he thought she was an angel from Valhalla coming to take him away. Until the light faded and was nothing but background light. ' this should be interesting...' he thought.

LLLLLL

Olivia saw as the man grimaced and gripped his middle tightly. He opened his eyes and looked around then his eyes locked with hers. His eyes were grey like the minute after it stops raining. She saw panic streak across his eyes for a brief second "calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Olivia said softly, he looked over at Jane then back at her "...where am I." He groans weakly "you fell from asgard, somehow and landed here on-" she stops herself trying to remember the name they used for earth. It hit her "midgard, you hit here on midgard when we found you." She said trying to inform him and keep her heart rate normal. "We just want to help you, we're are not going to hurt you." Jane said to him, "how do you know I'm from asgard." He asks Olivia "well, you fell from the sky and the armor kind of gave you away as well." She said. The man doesn't answer "you of all must know we're not lieing-" he interrupts her "why do you say that?" He asks quickly making Olivia a little nervous from the glare he was giving her. "I've studied Norse mythology since I was a kid. I know you are from asgard...loki." She said nervously and she could see the shock in his eyes as she said that. "Please, prince loki. Let us help you. We give you our word that we will not hurt you, just let us take you to the hospital." She begged him holding out a slender hand for him to take. "...you gave me your word that you will not harm me but what about your doctor's? How can I trust them when I barley trust you two. For all I know you could be tricking me, to bring me to some of your scientists." Loki strained to say. Olivia scoffed "the two of us are smarter than you think. We're not stupid enough to trick the God of mischief himself. If they try to hurt you, we will stop them. I swear." Loki could sense the truth in her words but was still suspicious. But, he had no where to go and now he was stuck here on midgard and no where to go 'maybe I should just lay here and waste away.' He thought. "Please." The mortal women begged him snatching him out of his thoughts. He sighed knowing she was going to keep begging, it was annoying him so he took her hand. Inside Olivia was smiling and sighing with relief but outside she kept a straight face. "Okay,Jane. Take his other arm." Olivia said and Jane took his other arm "okay, this is going to hurt." Jane warned him and they quickly made him sit up. Loki swallowed a scream and kept the tears from falling "you need to help us out here." Olivia said looking at him and her heart nearly shattered at the sight of him trying his best to hide his pain, he did very well but she could see it in his tear filled eyes. Olivia took his right arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and Jane did the same with his left arm. Olivia wrapped her left arm around his waist and Jane pressed her right hand on his upper back both of them trying to support him. "Okay on the count of three you need to stand up. 1...2...3!" On Que all three of them shot up off the dust covered ground...

As all three of them shot up off the ground loki doubled over-which was a big mistake. Something slammed right into his right lung causing him to release a scream of pain then fall to his knees, taking the two mortal women with him. He coughed and it tasted like metal spilled out of his mouth but he knew it was blood that came out. "Oh my God!" Olivia yells in a panic "Jane go open the trunk of the van!" And Jane let go of loki's arm and he instinctively wrapped it around his middle as jane ran to the back of the van. Olivia got up off the ground and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder again "come on, get up!" She struggled out as she helped loki back to his feet. Olivia basically had to drag him over to the back of the van but they made it. Olivia gave loki to Jane as she hopped in the back of the van then they both help loki into the back. Loki slid down to the floor of the van leaning against the wall with both arms wrapped around his stomach. Jane closed the doors then went over to the driver's seat then speeded towards the hospital in town. Loki was struggling to breath and his chest got heavier with every breath he drew in. Olivia took notice "hang on, were almost there." She reassured him, but he didn't answer.

The doors to the hospital bursts open and Jane and Olivia speed walked as fast as they could while still holding their injured companion. "NURSE!" Both Jane and Olivia yelled in unison getting the women at the desks attention. She presses a button underneath the desk then a moment later four nurses rushed in the room with a gernie. "Their not going to hurt you they are just going to help you." Olivia reminded him "if they kill me, I'm coming after you." Loki snapped at her weakly "I know." She mumbled to herself. The nurses reached them and all of them help loki onto the gernie and he lays down resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. "Get him to emergency surgery now!" A female nurse yells and then they speed away to emergency surgery leaving a shocked Olivia and Jane there. They both look at each other "what just happened?" Olivia asks Jane confused and shocked by the events that just happened.

* * *

So that was chapter 1 guys. Didn't take me as long as I thought it would. So, review, pm me and tell me what you think and I will continue with chapter 2! Don't worry, I know loki was a little to ooc in chapter 1 but loki will return to "normal" in chapter 2. There shall be quips thrown around every where! I'm also open to suggestions if you guys have any as well! Love you guys and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys it's me with chapter 2 of a drop in the ocean! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please, still open to criticism and suggestions from the viewers. I had a friend of mine review saying I did a good job with the words and was beautifully detailed... I plan on keeping that reputation. But seriously, if you guys have a problem with the story/chapter(s) then please tell me and I will try my best to fix that problem. Thanks for viewing my story and please, more reviews I love reviews!**

* * *

Olivia and jane were in the hospital's lobby curled up in the uncomfortable chairs wrapped in fleece blankets the receptionist gave to them. They were sound asleep and the lights in the lobby were dimmed so they could be more comfortable. Before they went to sleep they had to sign loki into the hospital's computer. Olivia didn't want to risk the government possibly finding out about loki through records so she signed him in as " Jonathan Harris." Olivia stirred in her sleep and furrowed her thin eyebrows clutching the fleece blanket tighter in her hands as she did. She could feel a light but firm hand grab her shoulder and gently shake her awake. Olivia opened her tired eyes and looked up to see who it was that awoke her. Above her a women in a white lab coat with dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes was looking at her and she also had bags under her eyes. Olivia sat up in her chair and suppressed a yawn while tucking the blanket tighter to her chest.

"Are you..." She looks at the clipboard in her slightly ages hands then looks back at her "Olivia white?" She asks with exhaustion slightly in her voice.

"Um, yes. Yes ma'am that's me." Olivia said groggily and rubbing her eyes "Jonathan just got out of surgery." The doctor said causing Olivia to immediately look up at her with wide eyes. Olivia looked over at Jane and shook her awake "wh-What? What happened?" Jane said startled as she quickly sits up in her chair and leaving the fleece blanket on the chair. "Lok-I mean Jonathan just got out of surgery." She informed Jane then they both look at the doctor "is he ok?" Jane asks concerned. The doctor sighed and combs back a few strands of hair "well, we have good news and we have bad news."

"What's the good news?" Jane asks. "The good news is that he made it through surgery with no complications. The reason it took so long is because his bone structure is phenomenal. It's much... thicker, more denser than any human I've preformed on-" "birth defect." Olivia interrupted. The doctor gave her a confused look "uhh, it's a rare birth defect-that only two people in the entire world have. So, don't go trying to figure out what it is because even scientists don't have the answer." Olivia lied to her. "...ok" the doctor dragged on.

"And... What's the bad news?" Olivia asks nervously and trying to change the subject. The women sighed "the bad news is that when we went in to see what was wrong we saw why he was suffocating. Whatever happened to him he must have gotten hit pretty hard." She says to them. 'You have no idea.' Olivia thinks to herself "he had three broken ribs, two on the left side and one on the right. The right rib almost broke off completely but luckily we were able to fix that. However, the right rib impaled him in the lung." She says to them gravely. Olivia and Jane looked at each other with worried expressions then back at the doctor "we were able to fix that up but he might need to stay her for a few weeks so he can heal and rehabilitate." She informs them and they relax a bit with the news. "Well, can we see him?" Olivia asks "I would suggest only one of you visit him for now, he's not in the best of shape. He lost a lot of blood during the process and he might have a concussion." She says to them. Olivia looks at Jane "go. I will wait here." Jane whispers to her and Olivia nods then gets up "lead the way, doctor." She said looking back at the women. The doctor nods then they both walk out of the lobby and past the desk where the receptionist was. Olivia still held the fleece blanket around her, it was surprisingly cold in the hospital considering it was to warm for it to feel like it's winter. They took a right then stopped about five doors down on the right. "He's right in there. I have to go and do some paper work for him." She whispers to Olivia and then she takes her leave back to the lobby. Olivia placed a hand on the knob then twisted it opening the door quietly. She poked her head in the dimmed lighted room and saw loki laying under the covers still in his green and black outfit but without the armor, shirt and cape. She stepped in and closed the door silently hoping not to wake him. She stood at the door looking at the unconscious form before her, how could a god like loki be laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life, probably. She wrapped the fleece blanket around her skinny form and took slow, cautious steps towards the bed. When she reached the bed she saw just how bad his condition was.

Loki was way to pale. His eyes had purple circles around them and his lips were a little chapped and also the color of his skin. Her eyes scanned over his arms and saw they had needles connected to tubes. One had IV fluids flowing through it and the other one had blood pumping into his system. The cut on his temple was held together with a white bandade. He also had white bandage covering his stitches and wrapping around his stomach. Her eyes scanned over his body. Even in this crippled condition his muscles showed definition in his arms and, through the bandage, his stomach.

Her deep brown eyes moved gracefully back to his face. She moved her right hand to his brow and combed two strands of raven black hair from his forehead. The only sound in the room was the beeping of his heart monitor...or was that her heart? She didn't know. Why is she so worried about this complete stranger? She's acting like she has known him her whole life when really she just met him...literally. She sighed and shook her head not wanting to deal with this now. She removed her hand from his head and reached over to the side table then turned off the lamp darkening the room. She walked over to the chair beside the bed and curled up in it keeping herself warm with the fleece blanket. Her eyes closed and then a peaceful darkness took her...

* * *

Olivia snapped her eyes open to the sound of a pained, pathetic whimper. Without hesitation she quickly got up and ran to loki's bedside. The golden sun rays peeked through the closed blinds lighting up the room slightly. The heart monitor was starting to beep faster than it should and it's numbers were climbing by the second. Loki's brows were furrowed and his breathing increased setting heavier. She placed a hand on his head "my God your burning up." She said quickly then removed her hand. Loki broke out in a cold sweat and Olivia's heart stopped and her eyes widened at what was happening to his skin. It was starting to turn a deep blue with these swirl designs on his skin. She hugged herself as the room started to get below freezing cold and every time she exhaled her breath would show. Loki grunted then the floor and walls started to freeze over. The ice cracked and popped as it spread its way covering the floor and then slowly made its way up the wall. Olivia looked around the room with amazement and shock as the ice finally covered the ceiling "holy...shit." She breathed in shock. She looked over at loki who was still breathing heavily and still had a cold sweat and his fists clenched. She reached a shivering right hand over to his face and laid it on his forehead "loki?" She said in a shaky breath. His eyes shot open and she covered her mouth with a gasp then stumbled back and hit the wall then slid down it. He turned his head and locked his red eyes with her horror filled brown eyes. "Oh my g-loki. What...who...how." She stuttered trying to get the words for what was happening in the room. His face twisted into a sorrowful and pained look and then he spoke, his voice smooth and even like silk.

"Am I cursed?"

He asked her in a sad, shaky voice. She slowly removed her hands away from her mouth and got herself up slowly. She walked over to the side of his bed and they looked at each other. She swallowed hard "who am I?" He asked her in the most saddest voice she's ever heard in her life. She looked around the room her mouth opening and closing trying to think of what to say to him but couldn't find the words. She felt fingers graze her hand and looked at loki instantly "please..." He begged her "am I cursed?"he asked. She swallowed a lump in her throat then she found what to say. "No..." She said shaking her head "no, you are not cursed. You are prince loki of asgard who has simply lost his way. You are not cursed and you never were. Your just simply...lost." She said choosing her words carefully. His fingers touch the top of her hand and they rested there "I am not asgardian...I never was." He said in the same tone. She was confused yet saddened by the situation. He removed his hand from hers and rested it on his stomach then looked at the ceiling. He closes his eyes then let's out a breath. The ice disappears and the temperature in the room goes back to normal. His dark blue skin goes back to the sickly pale color and the circles around his eyes come back as well. She spinned around looking at the room then stops and faces the bed again. She held up her hands a little then she had a look of confusion on her face. 'What just happened...' she thought to herself.

"Hey, jess its me." Olivia said quietly.

"Hey, Olivia. What's wrong your never late for work?"

"Yeah, I know but-" Olivia turns her head and looked through the open door and rested her eyes on loki. "I'm having some family problems."

"Oh. Yeah, how long do you need off?"

"At least a few weeks."

"Done. Kathy will cover for you until you can come back."

"Thanks, jess. This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, kid."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up her phone and put it back in her jean pocket. She looked at her left hand and turned it over examining it closely. She could still feel the coldness of loki's fingers on her hand. She could still see the sadness in his eyes and hear the despair in his voice and it made her sad. She wanted to help him desperately but she knew he would have to trust her more in order to do that. At first when she saw his eyes she was a little horror struck but when he spoke...everything changed. "How is he?" She looked over and saw Jane standing by the door leaning on its frame "fine, I guess. He still hasn't woken up yet, so." She shrugged and then they both look at him. There was a long silence that filled between them as they just waited for loki to wake up. What happened to loki that would make him this sorrowful and pained that he almost shared his sadness with her. "I'm going to get coffee. You want some?" Jane asked and Olivia nodded in response. Jane turned on her heel and left her there leaning on the door frame. She rubbed her eyes then walked into the room and sits in the chair beside his bed. Just when she was about to relax loki mumbled something she could actually hear.

"I could have done it father...for you. For all of us."

Olivia stared at him with her brows furrowed slightly trying to piece together what he was dreaming about. Loki sort of jumped then gasped. A few seconds later he mumbled something else.

"We just want to help."

"Your simply lost."

Olivia remembered that she said those words to him. Loki was dreaming about her and his father? Strange. He's dreaming like he is reliving moments of his life. His eyes moved rapidly underneath his eyelids and his fingers twitched here and other but he still wasn't waking up. "Ok, Olivia. Just be patient. Be patient and everything will be fine." She whispered to herself as she leans back in the chair and closes her eyes. She was tired. Exhausted actually. It has been three days and still no sign of him waking up. What if it wasn't a concussion, what if it was a coma? This thought haunted her more than any other. Scared her more than any other. She sighed a little frustrated then opened her eyes and looked at him "come on. You have to wake up, your tougher then your letting on. Your not going to let a broken rib be the downfall of the great loki, right?" She joked chuckling at the end. She closed her eyes again and this time she let sleep take hold of her.

Olivia's eyes popped open when she was shaken awake. "Olivia, wake up!" Jane yelled quietly "what?" Olivia groaned "Loki's waking up!" Jane yelled mixed with shock, joy and fear...

* * *

So that was chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it because this took like one day to write, but I think it's good. Tell me if you guys think it's good as well! (By reviewing or sending me a PM!) But seriously I want to know! It's killing me!


	3. Chapter 3

**hello people of the computer world! Sorry for the wait but now I'm here with chapter 3! I hope you guys are liking it so far because I am! I'm really enjoying the reviews that you guys have written because I love other people's opinions on what I write! So that means more reviews! :) thank you all for reading my story! Love you guys!**

* * *

Jane and Olivia ran to loki's bedside in a hurry to see if he was actually waking up. Loki's eyes sort of opened then closed as his head turned slightly from left to right and his hands gripped the cover softly. Olivia combed her chestnut hair behind her ears and looked at him with a worried gaze. His eyes opened halfway and the first person his eyes landed on was a blurry vision of Olivia. He lifted up his right hand in the air but Olivia grabbed his wrist and forced it back Down "don't move." She said quickly. The door flew open and Jane and Olivia snapped their heads towards the door and saw 2 nurses and doctor Michael , the doctor that preformed Loki's surgery, ran in. The two nurses ran to his bed pushing both of them out of the way then doctor Michael grabbed both of them and started to push them out of the door. In protest both of them started to pull out of her grasp demanding that they be able to stay. "I'm sorry but you two have to leave!" She yelled over the chaos "I'm not going anywhere!" Olivia hissed back "me either!" Jane yelled. She was able to push them out of the door, slam it shut then lock it. Jane and Olivia ran to the door and hit it with their hands yelling and demanding that they be let in. Olivia grabbed the door handle and trys to open it but all it would do was jiggle. She kicked the door in frustration then they both back up away from the door. "It's no use. Their not going to let us in no matter how much we scream." Jane said a little out of breath "you heard her, Jane! A few days ago she said his bone structure was "phenomenal!", what if she wants to give him to the government or do tests on him! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Olivia yelled in anger. Jane placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder "Calm down, we gave him our word that we will protect him." She reassured her and Olivia nodded "yeah, ok." She sighed...

(Next morning)

Olivia and Jane shot up as doctor Michael walked out of Loki's room with a stethoscope over her neck. Olivia's anger and heart rate increased when she saw her but she kept it under control and took a deep breath. "Is he okay?" Jane asked coming up beside Olivia "Yes, he's fine and aware of his surroundings." The news gave Olivia and Jane some relief but they had to see him. "He's asking to see "the chestnut haired women"?" She says to them and Olivia knew that he wanted to see her. But, why her specifically? "I'll be back in a few hours to check up on him. Meanwhile, a nurse will be here in about 20 minutes to get him ready for a walk." She said and she walks away. Jane sits back down in the lounge chair and Olivia grabbed the door handle, twisted it, opened the door then walked in.

Loki turned his head and his crystal blue eyes locked with her deep brown eyes. She closed the door silently with her hand not breaking the eye contact with him. She stood at the door with her hands folded in front of her then shifted to the other foot, cocking her right hip out slightly. She swallowed hard "Good morning." She said nervously "Hi." Loki said in his usual smooth tone. She took a step forward then stopped "How are you feeling?" She asked "It is still a little hard to breathe at times." He told her and she nodded in response. Loki looked up at the ceiling and furrowed his eyebrows and Olivia took another step forward. "Umm...the other day. I was checking on you and then, you um...kind of, turned...blue." She says utterly nervous and It didn't get better because loki decided not to answer. Olivia looked down at the ground and stayed where she was "Why?" She asked wanting an answer. "It's...complicated." He said quietly "well...maybe, you can tell me one day." She compromised "...yes, maybe one day." He said as he looks back at her his expressions softened. They stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes searched each other's. Loki's crystal blue eyes were soft yet fierce and she could also see a great amount of...pain and sorrow. Loki was fascinated with her eyes. He could see the galaxy through her eyes, it was nothing like heimdell's they weren't a goldish orange. Loki could see the stars hidden behind those dark brown veils. He saw the universe through her eyes, every detail of the galaxy he could see throughout her soft eyes. He could sense she had a pure heart, something that he could easily corrupt. If he wanted to, could he? Could he corrupt the purest heart he's sensed? Yes, yes he could but what was keeping him from doing that?

_knock! Knock! Knock!_

three loud knocks at the door made both of them jump and look at the door breaking the eye contact. "Come in!" Olivia shouted to the door and then a women in black scrubs and white tennis shoes walks in "hi, it's time for his walk." The women informed them. Olivia nodded then starts to walk towards the door "oh, um miss?" The women stops her "I could use your help getting him up." She said. Olivia looked at her then nods "oh, yes of coarse." She said then they both walk back towards loki's bed Olivia on the left and the nurse on the right. "Your going to have to sit up." The nurse says politely and loki looks at Olivia and fear streaked across his blue eyes for a brief second. "It's ok." She said to him softly. He looked at the nurse then back at Olivia then nodded. Olivia placed a hand on the back of his head while the nurse grabbed his shoulder and arm gently. He started to sit up but when he got half way Olivia knew that he was holding back a scream and instantly put her free hand on his stomach quickly and a second later his hand flew to his stomach. His hand landed on top of hers and grasped it tightly. They both lock gazes and stare at each other his grip on her hand staying as it is. Olivia gulped then looked away from him and the two women help him sit up completely, Loki's gaze never left her and neither had his hand left hers. Olivia looked at the nurse "you have it from here?" She asked quickly "yes ma'am." The nurse said to her. Olivia quickly removed her hands from him and fast walked out the door. Loki's gaze never leaving her. Olivia ran down the darkened hall with a hand over her mouth. She ran through the lobby "miss white are you okay? Miss white!" The receptionist called for her but Olivia didn't answer she just burst through the door and stopped in front of it looking up with her hands at her side. The morning Sun warming her as she stared at the blue sky taking deep breaths in and out. "Olivia?" A concerned voice came from behind her and she bowed her head. Jane walked up beside her and Olivia looked at Jane. "Sorry, I needed air." Olivia said "you ran out so fast I thought something happened, did something happen?" Jane asked. Olivia started to think hard. "I...don't know." She said quietly.

(2 hours later)

Jane and Olivia walked back into the hospital talking and laughing both of their hair stringy and wet from going back to the lab and taking showers. "I wander if loki's done with his walk?" Jane wandered aloud "well, guess we'll find out." Olivia told Jane as they turned the corner of the hall towards loki's room. They both come to a sudden halt when they see the scene in front of them. Loki was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall, he was to pale. The nurse in black scrubs was frantically placing her fingers on his neck. The color drained from Olivia's face and her heart stopped. Her and Jane ran towards him "move!" Olivia yelled and the nurse immediately backed away covering her mouth with shock. Olivia slid on the ground coming up beside him then cupped his cold, pale face "loki? Loki!" She yelled but he didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away from wall, placing him on the floor on his back. She put her hands on his chest, one on top of the other and pushed down on his chest. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8." She counted then pinched his nose together and pressed her lips against his and breathed into his mouth. She did this over and over again for 2 minutes. She placed her hands on his chest again but this time she didn't push on his chest. She looked at him and suppressed tears. Jane and the nurse were crying and looking away from the scene. Olivia lifted him up slightly then placed the first half of his body on her out stretched legs cupping his face. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered to him. She closed her eyes and this time a single tear fell from between her eyelashes dropped onto his cheek. Nobody really knew him at all but it was still hard especially when you give them your word that you will protect them.

All of a sudden, she felt something cold graze her wrist. She opened her eyes and saw loki's index and middle finger pressed against her hand "...Loki?" She whispered for only him to hear. Loki's head turns to the right slightly then his eyebrows furrowed. "I told her it was to early to start." The nurse behind her sobbed getting Olivia's attention. "What? Who?" Olivia asks snapping her head towards her " doctor Michael, she forced me to do the walk. I told her it was to early but she didn't listen. She said something about how she "needs to get him to the government as fast as possible" maybe she's crazy, I don't know." The nurse informed her. Jane and Olivia looked at each other "I'll deal with her later, right now we need to get him back to the lab." Olivia said quickly.

.

.

Olivia laid loki on the couch while Jane put his clothes on the kitchen table. Loki cringed and gripped his middle tightly. Olivia looked at his face then his hands. His pain shouldn't be that bad, they put him on pain killers. She swung her head towards Jane "give me the scissors!" She yelled at her. Jane ran to the counter and pulled open a dwror and quickly dug through it, the clashing of shifting metal filling the room. She turned around and tossed the scissors to Olivia. She caught them in her hand and looked back at loki and got on her knees beside him. She moved his hands from his stomach and brought the scissors to the bandage covering his stomach. She grabbed the end of his bandages and started snipping up until the bandage was completely cut in half. She grabbed the bandage and threw it to the ground then swung her head back towards loki's stomach and stared in stitches were lopsided and some of his wound at the top wasn't even stitched together. "Jane, get me peroxide and a neddle and thread!" She yelled and Jane followed her order. Olivia threw the scissors on the table behind her then looked over at loki's face and saw that he wasn't hiding his pain. She placed a hand on his shoulder "Loki, loki look at me."Olivia said and loki opens his eyes and looked at her "I need you to calm down, slow breathes and rest your eyes. Try not to move." She said to him calmly. Loki swallowed hard then looked at the ceiling with his eyes closed, he did as he was instructed to do. Jane ran in with the supplies and set it beside Olivia then Jane handed her the scissors. Olivia took the scissors and cut the knot at the end then threw the scissors on the ground. She grabbed the knot at the beginning an slid it out from the wound. Loki moaned a little then Olivia put the thread on the table behind her. She grabbed the brown bottle of peroxide and twisted the cap open. She poured the clear liquid in the cap "this is going to sting a bit." Olivia warned him. Loki hissed in pain as Olivia poured the peroxide into the open wound. She grabbed the bottle then twisted the cap back on the bottle then grabbed the needle and thread. She tied the thread through the needle and put the tip of it to his wound. She started to sow the wound together pulling the skin together then tying the ends once she was finished. She gathered up the supplies and put the supplies on the table behind her. Loki fell asleep immediately after she was finished sowing his wound together and she put a fleece blanket on him. Then her and Jane went to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Olivia's body laid in the white snow. Clear fog slipped out of her mouth with every breath. "Olivia..." a familiar voice echoed through her head "Olivia..." the smooth tone said again. Olivia opened her eyes and saw that she was in a forest, a snow covered forest that was to magnificent to be on earth. She heard echoed laughter and looked around. She slowly got to her feet and looked around for a second. She started following the laughter. She stepped over fallen tree's and pressed her feet back into the pure white snow. After another minute the laughter seemed so close. She pushed by two tree's and saw a frozen overed pond. She looked to her left and saw two teenagers. The guy had to be at least 17 and the girl had to be 16. The guy seemed strangely familiar. He had pale skin and slicked back raven black hair. She gasped realizing who this teenager was, the girl... She didn't want to. Believe it. Could it be-no, it can't. The guy was leaning against a tree while the girl's arms were wrapped around his stomach leaning up against him. They looked at each other with smiles, they seemed so happy so at peace together. She's never seen such joy and happiness between two people before. The guy leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead... that girl, that teenager was-

LLLLLL

Olivia fluttered her eyes open and groaned. She rolled onto her back and looked out the window. It was night time, the stars hidden from her sight and the moon was at its fullest potential. She recalled a very faint memory of snow and joy but that was it. No people not the place she was in, guess it was just nothing but a hollow dream that is now in the past. She pushed the covers off of her. She was confused. She got up out of bed and walked towards the door. She grabbed the knob, twisted it then walked out into the hall. She walked down it and into the Living room. She stopped by the table in the kitchen and looked at loki who was sound asleep. She examined his face taking in every a few days ago, she could have sworn that she has seen him before. But where? And...why was her heart rate increasing every time she looked at him?

* * *

** SO that was chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, please! Love you guys and thanks!**


End file.
